BitterSweet Release
by Lil'Annie
Summary: A lonely woman is forced out of hiding one terrible night. The man who has haunted her nightmares from her past will now haunt her dreams of present and future. R rating for sex, violence, language and anythign else I add in. R


Bitter-Sweet Release  
  
By: Lil'Annie  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the characters or the wizarding world a bloody lucky woman named J.K. Rowling does. However, should you not recognize something it undoubtedly belongs to me.  
  
Authors Note: these chapters may take a while to up load I'm working on two stories on this name and another with my friend sorry if you don't like delays I'll make these as speedy as possible.  
  
Prologue  
  
The fire raged and the smoke gathered as Catherine searched for a way out of the burning crypt that was once her home. She clutched the family necklace that hung around her neck as she stumbled down the main staircase in her home, the front door only a few feet away. Catherine coughed and her eyes watered from the heat and pain. It was shocking to think that only a few hours ago that this home was quiet and (more so) peaceful. Of course that was before her parents and brother had been tortured, murdered, and her house set ablaze. Catherine had hidden in a secret room as she listened to the painful screams of her family and their killers that ransacked the house. She'd stayed crouched for hours, even after the screams had quieted until the smell of a large fire had entered the room. Catherine emerged to the sight of her parent's and brother's mangled bloody bodies pinned to the wall with stakes. She'd run through the house looking for a way out until she made it here.  
  
Catherine grabbed the handle on the double oak doors when a cold voice spoke sending chills down her spine.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to come out of your little hiding spot. I hoe you enjoyed the little....present we left you?" said a man with eyes like slits and a voice like ice. Two men in black rough hooded cloaks stood around him.  
  
"What do you want from me? You've robbed me of everything, what more can you take?" She said trembling as tears poured down her face. Catherine backed up slowly until she was pressing against the doors.  
  
"Your parents were traitorous fools, they had to be eliminated." The man said dismissively. "You, however, needn't...so long as you agree to join us like a good little girl," he said slowly as if she were a toddler.  
  
Catherine snarled savagely, "I'll never join you," she hissed her temper getting the better of her. "My parents were fools I, 'however', am not." She spat opening the door and running into the growing dusk.  
  
The man remained for a moment and held back the two who had jumped to follow the girl. He sat chuckling to himself but the laugh held no real amusement.  
  
"Oh my little witch how wrong you are. You'll be ready in some years, and then you shall, else parish like your fool parents- who obviously didn't raise you with enough pain," the man said to himself before disappearing with his followers leaving the house without a living soul.  
  
Catherine had run as far as she could from the house before finding a local tavern and contacting her Aunt who lived in France on the English Channel border. After living with her Aunt for a few months she began to recover from the incidence and began losing contact with the wizarding world, continuing a private education under her Aunt and new tutor. Barely a year had passed when Catherine had gotten the post on an early autumn morning that was both joyful and frightening in the same blow.  
  
The Fall of the Dark Lord  
  
British ministry officials just released this morning that the Dark Lord who has plagued our world for the past ten years has finally met his downfall.  
The Dark Lord arrived in Godric's Hollow last night at the home of Lily and James Potter, murdering the pair of them before turning his wand to their year old son, Harry. Baffled, ministry officials reported that upon issuing the fatal curse, the spell backfired destroying the Dark Lord instead. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' is currently in the custody of muggle relations.  
Reports of his followers are increasing as they search for their lost master. The incident of tortured by-standers is rising in their furious search. A warning has been issued to be more cautious until officials have the entire situation under control.  
  
Paris Daily  
Malinda Lines  
  
Catherine set the paper aside and buried her head in her hands. The Dark Lord was gone but his followers were still at large, she was still at their mercy. She would be in hiding until every last one of them was put away. Catherine glanced at the head line and grimaced. By the looks of things she might very well be in hiding the rest of her life all because of the stupidity of her parents.  
  
Final Note: Well that's it for now enjoy! Hmmm I'm thinking five reviews for a start ok? Update as soon as I can Love, the author. 


End file.
